zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Fish
Fish are aquatic creatures that reappear throughout the the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. In most games, they can be stored in bottles and can be used to feed animals or to trade in exchange for Rupees. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Fish can be picked up when they are flopping around on the ground. The fish can either be thrown back into a body of water or sold to the bottle merchant in Kakariko Village for Rupees. Furthermore, a fish released into water will reward Link with 20 Rupees. They are also an answer to a clue in the Quest for the Whirlwind Sword Attack in the Game Boy Advance port. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Link can catch fish while playing the fishing mini-game near Mabe Village. There are two kinds of fish in the fishing pond; small runt-like fish and large, puffer-fish like ones. If Link manages to hook and reel in the bigger fish closest to land, he will obtain a Piece of Heart along with some Rupees. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Fish can be caught in bottles. They can also be purchased in various stores throughout Hyrule and then stored in a bottle. However, Link can only purchase fish once he has obtained an Adult's Wallet by destroying 10 Gold Skulltulas, as fish cost 200 Rupees. A fish is required in order to enter Jabu-Jabu's Belly for the first time. Dropping it anywhere on the platform in front of Lord Jabu-Jabu will cause him to open his mouth and suck in both the fish and Link. On subsequent entrances, Jabu-Jabu will simply open his mouth and allow Link to walk in. At the Fishing Pond near Lake Hylia, Link can catch fish for sport. If Link manages to catch a fish over 10 pounds as a youth, he obtains a Piece of Heart as his prize. As an adult, if Link manages to catch a fish over 15 pounds, he is given a Golden Scale. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Fish in Majora's Mask are obtained in the same way as in Ocarina of Time, by swinging an empty bottle near fish in shallow water. Two menacing-looking fish can be found in the Marine Research Lab, being raised to help feed the Zora, as Great Bay's fish population is diminishing due to the curse in Great Bay Temple. If Link drops a regular fish into their tank, one of them will eat it and grow larger. After being fed enough fish, one will grow large enough that it eats the other, subsequently spitting out a Piece of Heart. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons A fish serves as part of the quest for the Noble Sword. If Link trades the Goron Vase to Ingo, he will give him a fish in return. This fish can be given to the man near Eyeglass Lake whose cat, Mittens, is stuck in a tree. He uses the fish to call the cat down from the tree. In exchange for this, the man gives Link the Megaphone he was using to call Mittens as part of the trading quest for the Noble Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ]] Several kinds of fish can be caught from various bodies of water in Hyrule once Link has obtained the Fishing Rod. By using the fishing rod in fish populated waters, Link will usually be able to catch a fish. After catching a fish, the fish will leave a heart behind. The legal fish include the Hyrule Bass, the Hylian Pike, the Greengill, the Ordon Catfish, the Reekfish, the elusive Hylian Loach, and, though it is not counted in the fishing journal, the Skullfish. Hena runs a Fishing Hole in northern Hyrule, which is the only place an adult Hylian Loach can be caught. Any fish caught outside of the fishing hole are recorded in Link's Fish Journal. Near the start of the game, a fish may be caught in order to gain a Bottle. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Fish can be caught all over the World of the Ocean King once Link has obtained the Fishing Rod. While traveling on the Great Sea, fish-shaped spots will occasionally appear and start moving about Link's Sea Chart. When near one of the spots, Link can catch a variety of fish. In areas with the normal fish icon, Link can catch Skippyjacks, Toonas, Loovars, and, after obtaining the Big Catch Lure, Rusty Swordfish. In areas with the swordfish icon, Rusty Swordfish and the Neptoona can be caught. Stowfish can also be found on the other fishes except for Skippyjacks. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Fish can be bought from a woman in Papuchia Village and brought to Castle Town to be traded for money. Fish can also be seen beneath the sea near the Ocean Temple. Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items